<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>保健室的恶魔 by Yasudabatu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22880038">保健室的恶魔</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasudabatu/pseuds/Yasudabatu'>Yasudabatu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kanjani8 (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:35:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,529</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22880038</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasudabatu/pseuds/Yasudabatu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>微博点文。<br/>年龄操作有，下药迷奸有。<br/>痴汉设定？）</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ohkura Tadayoshi/Yasuda Shota</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>保健室的恶魔</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>安田有一个秘密，他谁也没有告诉过。这倒不是因为他自私，而是即使说出来也不会有人相信。<br/>
保健室那个长相俊美却异常冷漠的医师其实笑起来非常好看。<br/>
午休前一节课是自习，安田一边拖着腮在涂鸦本上写写画画一边竖着耳朵听着隔壁桌的同学议论着大仓。<br/>
“昨天藤井去保健室的时候差点被吓哭了。”<br/>
“听说了听说了，那个医师真的太可怕了，我怀疑他是不是面部神经坏死了所以才总是板着脸不笑。”<br/>
“他长得但是挺好看啊，但是却完全不会让人有想和他交往的欲望。面对着那么一张严肃的脸，我恐怕也会忘记怎么笑吧”<br/>
……<br/>
讨论这个话题的人越来越多，听的安田有点头痛。他很想告诉那些不明真相的同学，大仓医师会笑，并且笑起来更好看。他的眼睛会变成月牙，牙齿也洁白整齐，虽然笑声有一点点高亢，但是却显得他更加可爱。<br/>
但这是安田的秘密，并且他不打算分享给任何人。</p><p>下课铃声的响起不仅宣告着午休的开始，同时也是安田一整天最期待的时刻开始。<br/>
他拎着便当和蜂拥跑向小卖部或者花园的同学逆向而行，终点则是那个除了他之外谁也不愿意踏足的保健室。<br/>
安田小心翼翼的抱着便当盒，生怕他有些急促的脚步会让里面的咖喱撒出来，毕竟这是他为了大仓精心熬制了很久的产物。加了些新的香料进去，不知道大仓会不会喜欢，这样的想法让他觉得从教室到保健室的旅程似乎也没有那么远了。<br/>
敲了敲门，安田听见里面传来一声低沉的声音，他推开一条缝，伸了个头进去，正好对上大仓的笑。<br/>
“今天还挺早的，我以为你还要再过一会儿才来。”<br/>
“今天没有拖堂，所以就比较早。”<br/>
简单的对话过后，两个人交换了自己的便当。安田把咖喱推了过去，换回来一碗热乎乎的拉面，骨汤浓郁清香，看样子并不是调料包冲出来的。<br/>
安田吃饭很慢，大仓吃完了就打开了窗靠在窗台上抽烟。夏天还没有走完，从窗外吹进来的风带着点燥热，再加上拉面的热度，安田觉得已经开始渗出了些汗。<br/>
大仓的右手手肘支撑在左手的手背上，甜橙味的女士香烟被他细长的食指和中指夹住，青烟顺着气流缓缓向上，把那双藏在金丝边眼镜后面眯起的双眼和安田的视线隔绝开。<br/>
这让为了驱散热度而解开了衬衫两颗扣子，露出锁骨和半个胸膛的安田看向大仓的时候也无法确定那双仿佛猎鹰紧盯着猎物一般眯起的眼睛，是否真的是被烟雾熏到。</p><p>午休后的第一节课是体育课，安田并不想去，大仓就写了一张假条塞给他并告诉他可以在这里睡一会儿，等到了下了他会叫醒他。<br/>
说着的时候假条已经写好，大仓递给安田的时候同时也递给他一个草莓牛奶。<br/>
这已经是一个习惯了。<br/>
每天午休的时候大仓都会给安田带来美味的便当并且附赠一个草莓牛奶。他自己本身是不喜欢这种腻人的味道的，但是安田喜欢的紧，于是他也开始会在早晨买一罐咖啡的同时给安田买一盒牛奶。<br/>
饱腹感让困意更盛，安田趴在桌子上强睁着眼睛听着大仓和他说一些他其实听不懂的话题，慢慢的他的回复变得声音微弱直到趴在大仓对面的办公桌上睡了过去。<br/>
“yasu，你有在听我说话吗？”<br/>
得不到回应的大仓轻声呼唤着安田的名字，然而对方似乎已经睡熟。他又确认一般的伸出手去碰了碰安田，换来的也只是安田一声模糊不清的嘟囔。<br/>
大仓站起身，先是换上了窗子拉上窗帘，然后走到门口把门锁轻轻落下，即使他知道他的冷漠并不会让人在这个时候造访，但他接下来要做的事情必须在万无一失的情况下进行。<br/>
抱起安田放在保健室的床上，少年的成长期似乎来的比别人晚了一些，那些他吃下去的食物并没有变成伸长的骨骼和肌肉，所以抱在怀里的时候会显得轻一些。<br/>
这个年纪的安田已经出落出了棱角分明的面容，微微吊起的眼角即使闭着眼睛也会让人觉得会深陷其中，鼻梁有些让人舒服的角度，下面那张饱满的嘴唇还是像樱花一样的颜色。<br/>
大仓跨坐在安田的身上，摘掉眼镜放在一旁，低下头伸出了舌头舔上了那朵让他欲罢不能的樱花一样的嘴唇。舌尖描绘着饱满的唇形一周回到中心，稍稍用力就可以让舌头滑进去，再缠绕上少年的舌头，仿佛一对伴侣一样交换着彼此的唾液。<br/>
不满足于浅尝辄止一般亲吻的大仓已经开始解开安田衬衫的扣子，尽管他想狠狠的撕开那件纯白的衬衫可他知道他终究还是要忍耐。现在的少年总认为他天性温柔可亲，他也愿意继续伪装成这个样子和安田相处。大仓知道，他真的狠狠撕开安田衬衫的那一刻，他的伪装同时也会被撕裂，那些藏不住的痴迷和疯狂一定会吓坏他的少年。<br/>
乳头在大仓灵巧手指的挑弄下挺立起来，与之一起挺立起来的还有安田稚嫩的性器。那个让大仓痴迷的器官把制服裤子顶起一个帐篷隔着大仓的西服裤顶在大仓的股沟处。<br/>
可大仓并不急于那里，他依旧如一直以来的那样，手指从乳头一路往下，炙热的指腹沿着小腹滑倒安田的肚脐。那枚小小的银制脐腚在昏暗的环境里却散发着光芒，就像大仓的眼里，那个矮小瘦弱的少年明明在人海里并不出众但他却可以一眼就找到。<br/>
第一次猥亵安田的时候，大仓对于安田有脐钉这件事产生过错愕，那个别人口中乖巧听话的孩子也会有着叛逆张扬的一面，但是这也只会让他为了安田变得更加痴迷。<br/>
舌头卷起那个银制脐钉来回舔弄知道冰凉的金属染上他的温度，离开的时候牵出一条银丝。双手勾着安田的裤子慢慢褪下，那个被他冷落着的器官在解除禁锢的一瞬间，昂扬的弹立起来。<br/>
给安田口交的时候，大仓会习惯性的抬起眼睛看着安田的表情从恬静慢慢变成皱起眉头咬着嘴唇直到因为太过舒服而发出呻吟声。两只小小的手掌抓着身下洁白的床单，扭动着腰肢想要逃离却只会把性器送的更深，直到性器被吸入到更深得地方，吞咽的动作让喉管刺激着敏感的柱头，不多时安田便会在大仓高超的口技下出精。<br/>
大仓无需担心安田会醒来，他有信心在草莓牛奶里下药的分量足够他做完全套。药片研磨成细小的粉末再用水调和成液体放入注射器，尖细的针头刺穿吸管口处那层薄薄的锡纸，摇晃均匀后放在他每天中午给安田准备得便当旁边，然后静静等待着他的少年毫无防备的喝掉他准备的饮料后陷入沉睡。安田底子干净，药物的作用就会非常明显。他不会醒来，但是身体却依旧诚实，或许在他沉睡着被大仓上下其手的时候，依旧做着不切实际的美梦。<br/>
等到安田从高潮后的余韵里慢慢变得平缓的时候，大仓早就勃起的性器已经快要爆炸。他急不可耐的解开拉链掏出自己的巨物，然后抬起安田的腰把他白嫩的双腿并拢放在肩上，已经充血肿胀的性器顺着腿缝挤了进去，<br/>
细腻的皮肤如同绸缎一样摩擦着柱身上凸起的血管和神经，大仓抱着安田的双腿前后耸动着腰，随着快感慢慢堆积，他的动作也从缓缓摩擦变成急促的冲刺，幅度之大带动着身下的床发出“嘎吱嘎吱”的声响，连同着安田的身体也开始前后摆动，从大仓的角度看起来，仿佛他真的正在操弄着安田一样，这种视觉效果让他感到满足。<br/>
大仓的性器摩擦着安田双腿的同时也在摩擦着会阴处，这不仅给大仓带来快感同时也会刺激着安田。大仓听着安田越来越急促的呼吸声和呻吟声忍不住喃喃自语起来。<br/>
“yasu君…嗯…我的yasu君…”<br/>
汗水顺着大仓的额头流下来，流过他因为兴奋而通红的脸颊，流过他弧度优美的下颚滴在安田的身上砸开数瓣，那种热度仿佛会在安田的身体上留下属于他的烙印。<br/>
快感堆积的越来越多，像是一只充满了气体的气球一样虽然会爆裂开。大仓从安田的腿缝间抽出自己的性器，重新跨坐回安田的身上，左手撑在安田脸旁的枕头上，右手快速撸动着自己的性器，直到眼前炸开一道白光，大仓滚烫的精液全部射在了安田的脸上。<br/>
他的少年依旧像个天使，只不过现在变成了一个被玷污的天使。<br/>
大仓毫不避讳地抚摸着安田沾满精液的脸，并且用指腹把那些粘稠的液体涂抹在安田的嘴唇上。拇指撬开安田的嘴唇，又把那些液体送进了安田的嘴里。<br/>
掏出手机，大仓对着狼狈的安田拍了一张照片。他的相册里还有很多张这样的照片，有的是安田沾着精液得乳头，有的是挂着精液一张一合的后穴。午间的这一次并不会让大仓觉得满足，而他也会有周末休息见不到安田的时候，所以这些足够送他进局子的照片就变成了他深夜或者周末的佐餐。他会看着这些照片，幻想着安田的脸和身体，表达着自己对少年带着罪恶的欲望。<br/>
第一节课快要结束，大仓小心翼翼的帮安田清理干净又帮他重新穿好衣服，打开窗户让保健室里留下的淫靡气味散出去。然后他还是在老地方，倚靠着窗台点起一只烟，等待着再过一会儿，叫毫不知情的安田起床。<br/>
只是烟才抽到一半就传来敲门声，吓的大仓一抖，烟头险些烫到手指。<br/>
“谁？”<br/>
大仓迅速掐灭烟，拉上躺着安田那张床边的帘子后，揉了揉自己的脸，换上一副冷漠的表情走过去开门。<br/>
门口站着安田班的体育老师，“大仓医师您快跟我去一趟体育馆吧，有个孩子把腿摔断了需要紧急治疗。”<br/>
“稍等。”<br/>
大仓说完关上门，从架子上拿起医疗箱，离开之前又拉开帘子看了一眼安田，后者依旧睡得香甜。<br/>
“走吧。”说完大仓带上保健室的门和体育老师快步赶向体育馆。</p><p>安田醒来的时候有一瞬间的恍惚，外面的阳光照进来晃的他有些睁不开眼，他揉了揉惺忪的睡眼，用力眨了几下才能准确对焦。<br/>
大仓坐在椅子上怔怔的盯着亲自己发呆，安田醒来的时候也没有发觉。安田出声叫了一声，大仓才回过神，慌忙收起了手机。<br/>
“醒了，感觉怎么样？”<br/>
“什么怎么样？”<br/>
“不，我的意思是，睡得还舒服吗？”<br/>
“睡得很舒服呢。”安田穿好鞋子爬下床，走到大仓身边，“看什么呢？这么出神。”<br/>
“没什么。”<br/>
大仓看着安田凑过来的脸别过视线，毕竟那张现在看起来温柔的脸不久前还沾满他的精液，被他记录在手机里。<br/>
“差不多就回去上课吧。”<br/>
“哦好。”安田乖巧的答应并且和大仓挥手告别。<br/>
大仓看着安田离开的背影突然出声，“明天，想吃什么？”<br/>
握着门把手的安田回过头，笑出两颗兔子牙，“烤年糕。”<br/>
大仓也笑了起来，“还有草莓牛奶？”<br/>
“嗯！草莓牛奶！”<br/>
大仓挥挥手，“明天见，yasu。”</p><p>明天见，我的yasu君。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>